


Your command

by wonuufied



Series: 18+ meanie drabbles [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Wonwoo, Bottom mingyu, M/M, Smut, Top Mingyu, meanie, meanie couple, switch meanie, top wonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonuufied/pseuds/wonuufied
Summary: In which Wonwoo decides it was time to play a bit with his baby.





	Your command

**Author's Note:**

> This was also posted on AFF.

Mingyu always had fun at work, especially when he worked in one of the most famous and richest companies in Korea at that time. But that day must have been one of the thoughest things the young boy has ever experienced.

A constant overstimulations and vibrations pressing down to his prostate by a vibrator stuck deeply inbetween his soft bronzed ass cheeks, made his day a whole hell.

His lovely boyfriend Wonwoo - a two years older boy than Mingyu, thought it would be fun to play a bit with his baby and punish him for debts that he has done for the past week. Mingyu was against the idea of that kind of punishment, but with Wonwoo's hot breath and his lustful lips and words anything, and he means anything could be a yes to Mingyu.

Mingyu was sweating, yelping and moaning everytime he was alone, or when he felt a higher vibrations inside his hole.

The younger was surrounded by a lot of people at work, so the sweating and sometimes moaning couldn't be ignored at that kind of job. It didn't pass a minute where at least on of his job-partners wouldn't ask him if he was okay. With a simple "I just think I ate something wrong." the conversation would stop and Mingyu could go back to feeling extreme pain hitting his lower back, maybe even his entire torso.

When he was almost done with his job, Mingyu couldn't take it anymore. The constant stimulation was making his member inside his pants harder, straining against the fabric of the boxers and jeans that he was wearing. The only thing he could do was go to the bathroom and get off, without anyone knowing anything about it. He didn't mean to tell Wonwoo anything of this since he knew even worser punishment would await for him the same moment he steps his foot into their shared house.

He locked himself in one of the bathroom stols, in an instant pulling out his member out of his tight black pants. He stroked it slowly, imagining Wonwoo's lips all over his neck, as his hands grabbed every piece of skin visible in his vision, Wonwoo's sexy voice whispering dirty, mostly lustful things that could make his baby turned on even more.

Mingyu tried being quiet, his moans mostly muffled into the colar of his shirt that was tightly gripped by his teeth. He felt vibrations hitting his prostate even more - it was like Wonwoo knew what he was doing, so he helped him with it even more.

With that he made himself cum in less than two minutes, which he could say was a new record. He cleaned himself up, too exhausted from his high, as the vibrations inside his ass wouldn't stop. He only prayed that he could come back home with that thing up his ass.

 

 

 

With over half an hour of driving to his house, Mingyu somehow managed to walk inside it without stopping or tripping on his way inside.

The first thing he saw was Wonwoo, sitting on the couch in front of the TV, watching some kind of show he watched every tuesday afternoon. They took a glance at eachother, and when their eyes connected Mingyu could swear a huge rush of excitement went south, and onto his member. He slowly, but with a confident step walked towards Wonwoo, as the older absorbed every little thing he saw on Mingyu. Huge beads of sweat slipping down his forehead, the way his legs would here and there just wobble for a bit caused from the overstimulation of the thing that was curently turned up to the lowest, and the only thing he would never not look at. A strained member pressed so tightly to the front part of Mingyu's pants, that it somehow aroused Wonwoo.

Mingyu saw a slight smirk on the olders face and he instantly knew what he could be thinking about.

The taller boy took a seat on Wonwoo's lap, both of his legs on either side of Wonwoo's legs, keeping him from moving. In a swift movement, Mingyu took Wonwoo's head inbetween his hands and pulled his face to meet his lips. The kiss didn't surprise Wonwoo, moreover, he was the one who firstly started moving his lips against Mingyu's. Their mouth moved sloppily, their noses here and there bumping into eachother. Wonwoo licked the youngers lips, while his tongue piercing grazed along them, making Mingyu insane.

"Hey, baby..." Wonwoo whispered against Mingyu's lips just as he stopped kissing. Just a simple look at Mingyu's eyes brought him to raise a playful smirk on his lips. Mingyu was horny. No, horny wasn't the right word for this state. The younger had a look in his eyes that yelled "I want you to take every piece of me, now." , and Wonwoo couldn't say that he didn't want to do it.

"Just shut up... I hate you so much for doing this to me at work." Mingyu moaned, as he felt another wave of vibrations going over his prostate. His hips bucked up into Wonwoo's crotch, releasing yet another eliciting welp. "Just please, fuck me, I can't take this." He begged, his lips suddenly connecting to the warm flesh on Wonwoo's neck, leaving a trail of wet, sloppy kisses.

"I don't think that would be possible today." Wonwoo whispered into Mingyu's ear, as the younger suddenly shot his head up to look at him.

"Why?" He whined.

"Ahhh, baby, baby..." Wonwoo repeated, a slight smirk covering his lips as he looked Mingyu's body up and down, until they set to the youngers two brown orbs. "You really think I wouldn't know about you touching yourself at work today, after I strictly said not to." He said, whispering the last part into Mingyu's ear, his hands traveling down the youngers sides to his butt. 

Mingyu just froze, gulping loudly and thickly.

"How do you know about that?" He stuttered, suddenly feeling much worse. Wonwoo just giggled for a second, until his face expression changed into a darker one.

"Babe, I can already tell, even smell when you are playing with yourself when I'm not around. We've been together for too long to not know." Mingyu moaned as he felt a strong squeeze on his butt cheeks, making him almost cry from the pleasure.

"I'm sorry, but please..." Mingyu choked out, Wonwoo's lips coming closer to the youngers neck to leave a few kitten licks to it, since he knew it drove Mingyu crazy.

"Please what?" Wonwoo raised his voice for a bit, making Mingyu flinch.

"Please, fuck me." Mingyu was so needy, maybe even a little bit more than anytime before. His hips grinded closer to Wonwoo's crotch, as a new lustful moans filled up the empty room of their small house.

"Strip for me." Mingyu didn't need to be told twice when it was Wonwoo. His arms worked fast to throw away his suits blazer, just for it to end up in the other corner of the room. "Slower." 

Wonwoo bit on his bottom lip as he watched Mingyu's fingers undoing the buttons on his white dress shirt, as he felt his member growing harder by all the movement the younger did. As much as Mingyu wanted to go fast, because all he wanted was for the vibrator to be out of his ass and be replaced by Wonwoo's dick - he couldn't do that. Not for his Wonwoo.

His shirt was out of the way in a matter of five seconds, leaving only the youngers beautiful bronzed skin for Wonwoo to look at. He placed one of his hands on Mingyu's chest, leaving his index finger to travel down his abdomen, watching out to sketch out the lines of his abs, those defined packs. His eyes felt so hot on Mingyu's skin that it felt like he was burning on the outside. Wonwoo's hands slid down to the bulge in Mingyu's pants, his fingers going over it, as he heard Mingyu producing one of the sexiest whines and moans he ever heard.

Before he knew it, Mingyu's pants were unbuttoned and Wonwoo was palming the younger through the soft, thin material of his boxers. Mingyu's head was thrown back, exposing his neck covered with already faded hickeys from their previous actions. Wonwoo was quick enough to catch the youngers nape with his other hand before bringing his lips to it, trying to leave as much hickeys as he could at that moment.

Wonwoo never knew Mingyu could be that needy at the moment like that, that when he removed his hands away from Mingyu's bulge, Mingyu already was on his way to bring it back. Wonwoo just smirked at that, a little giggle rolling off of his lips.

"I see you like playing with yourself, baby. Do you think you could do that in front of daddy?" The olders lips were on Mingyu's ear, leaving a little bite at his earlobe when he finished his sentence. Mingyu whined, before pushing his hips forward to find anything that could somehow help him with his growing member.

"Don't make me do that..."

"I didn't ask for your opinion on it." His voice sounded harsh, almost as if he was yelling, but it somehow made Mingyu turned on even more. He liked when the older talked like that to him, with his deep raspy voice as he demanded to Mingyu everything he wanted. Wonwoo's arms sneaked on the youngers back, his nails digging into the flesh, before dragging them down underneath the youngers boxers. He made sure his middle finger went over the rim of his hole, pushing the little device further inside, making Mingyu's back arch towards him. "I would like seeing you pump your dick, while you moan my name, asking me to fuck you until you are out of your breath, your back making the beautiful arch that only you know how to make." The shorter male talked dirty, his teeth grazing the skin of Mingyu's neck.

"Do that for daddy." In an instant Wonwoo layed Mingyu on the couch right beside the spot they previously sat. He leaned forward capturing Mingyu's lips with his in an open mouthed kiss. With the last thing done, Wonwoo got up to stand right beside the couch, his eyes not leaving his boyfriend who was sprawled on it.

The taller hesitated for a bit, but once it hit him that he will be getting what he wants if he does this, made his dick twitch. He quickly took of his pants with his boxers, before taking his member in his right hand. He started of slowly, his thumb slowly circleing around the head of his dick. His left hand reached out to grab a hold of his nipple, twisting it between his fingers. With a vibrator in his ass, he was so close to coming, his whole body twitching from the sensation, as the lustful moans left his throat.

He was aware of how Wonwoo's pants were unbottoned, with his dick standing proudly. Wonwoo's hand was wrapped around it, as his lower lip was inbetween his teeth, that was so tightly held that it seemed like it will blead anytime soon. 

Wonwoo couldn't say that he didn't like seeing his baby this needy and horny, as he kept squirming on the couch, his legs opened wide, his whole body red from both embarrassement and need for more.

"Wonwoo, please... I want you.... Inside..." Mingyu somehow choked out between breaths, as he felt his high coming to it's peak. He wasn't sure if he was allowed to cum after all he did that day, but he let himself do it. With a few more pumps, fast and harsh, he came, long white straps covering his stomach, as his eyes landed on Wonwoo. He had a proud smirk pulling his lips up, as his eyes watched every single step the younger made.

Not even a second later, Wonwoo walked over to Mingyu's, slowly placing himself inbetween the tallers legs. He leaned in, his tongue licking away the cum that was splattered all over his boyfriend's stomach, as his eyes didn't leave Mingyu's. Mingyu could feel the touches of his tongue piercing slightly grazing the surface of his skin, which made his stomach to turn because it was so hot.

Wonwoo swallowed everything, before going up and connecting his lips with Mingyu's. The boy beneath him could taste the bitter and salty taste of his own cum on Wonwoo's tongue which somehow made him almost sick, but he couldn't do anything about it.

"You don't even know how hot you looked while doing that. It almost made me fuck you raw." Wonwoo whispered, licking the tallers lip with the tip of his tongue to tease him. He realeased a shaky breath, trying to catch a hold of Wonwoo's lips, but Wonwoo pulled away with a small chuckle.

Older moved his hand down, to spread Mingyu's legs further, before his fingers found the little strap that was onto the vibrator. With one swift movement, he pulled the vibrator out, throwing it somewhere in the room. A soft whine left Mingyu's mouth, so thankful that finally there wouldn't be something constantly making him hard.

The shorter leaned forward, his lips stopping to whisper a soft "I want you to make me feel good today." He moved his head down into the crook of Mingyu's neck, befoe leaving small, butterfly-like kisses just under the latters ear.

"What?" Mingyu looked confused towards Wonwoo, as his eyes held a little strand of something that Mingyu couldn't put his hand onto.

"Baby... I thought you already know what that means, since you've been repeating that to me since we started dating." Wonwoo replied teasingly, bitting down onto Mingyu's skin. "Don't you want to see the only person that ever topped you, squirming underneath you, while you make them feel the best they've ever felt?"

"Y-You know I can't top you, I already told you that so many times. Please don't make me do it." The taller stared wide-eyed at the boy on top of him, trying his best to erase the possible idea that was playing in his head. But once he saw a smirk overtaking every possible part of his gorgeous, plump lips, he knew that idea won't ever get away from Wonwoo.

"Just remember, if you don't do this now..." Wonwoo looked straight to Mingyu's eyes, his smirk not leaving his lips. "No dick for you for three months. Choose what you would like."

"But-..."

"Just do whatever you would like me to do to you, I swear you won't break me or anything like that." Wonwoo said, lous enough for the taller to hear. The named gulped loudly as he stared at Wonwoo's eyes, his heartbeat suddenly increasing in speed. To ease his thoughts, Wonwoo left a chaste kiss in the corner of Mingyu's mouth, his left hand on the others neck.

It took Mingyu a few seconds to think about everything that might happen at that moment. He couldn't say that the whole scenario of Wonwoo moaning his name with his legs on top of Mingyu's shoulders, wasn't appealing to Mingyu even for a tiny bit. But imagining him topping someone, was always a big no for him.

With one last look at the latters eyes and a quick movement of the tallers arm around Wonwoo's waist, Wonwoo was pinned to the couch, with Mingyu inbetween his legs.

"I better go with the first option." Mingyu smirked, as he leaned forward to catch Wonwoo's lips with his, that had a small smile playing on them. It didn't take long until the kiss became much more hurried, lustful - with both of them releasing harsh breaths and loud moans as their hips would here and there touch, making them both hard.

The younger moved his lips away, leaving a long trail of kisses down Wonwoo's cheeks, his jawline and especially his neck, where he stopped for a bit to suck a few hickeys, just to be reminded later that this was all that he has done to the shorter. He worked hard to find the buttons of Wonwoo's shirt and start unbuttoning them. It felt like they were against him, so he just ripped it open, making the mistery buttons fly around the room like small beans.

He just stopped like that staring at the body in front of him, that gorgeous, milky white, soft skin that glowed so beautifuly under the small rays of sun that sneaked through the curtains.

"Gosh..." He sighed, his lips moving to form a smile on them. Leaning in, he started kissing Wonwoo's lips, with much of a force, as he let his hands explore the tiniest bits of the olders body. Once they found the zipper of Wonwoo's pants, it didn't even took him half a minute, until they were out of the sight, along with his boxers.

The both boys were laying naked on the couch, their lips connected, as Mingyu's right hand carressed the olders side, moving lower to bring Wonwoo's legs to wrap around his waist. Mingyu always liked this pose the most with Wonwoo. It somehow made him feel better, maybe even more needy than he already was before, so he just prayed that it would be the same with Wonwoo.

He took a hold of Wonwoo's strained dick, his fingers going over the tip of it, spreading the bits of precum all over the lenght.

"I've been watching this one video, so I want to try something new." Mingyu half whispered, as he watched Wonwoo whimper under him, from the hand that was still holding onto his member. Wonwoo didn't say a word when he felt a hand go away from it.

Mingyu grinded down, making their lenghts touch, a soft moan leaving the plump lips of Wonwoo. He quickly grabbed a hold of both of them, with one hand, before pumping slowly.

"Oh God..." Wonwoo let out, as his eyes shut tightly, his head throwing back, as Mingyu pumped faster. Wonwoo never knew something like that was ever in Mingyu's mind after all these years, and that it could make this much pleasure to both him and the boy on top of him. He saw Mingyu's skin turning a crimson red color, his neck exposed to the older to see. And to be honest, Wonwoo was resisting the urge to turn them around and fuck the daylight out of Mingyu.

Like that, they didn't last for a total of two minutes, white strings decorating the soft skin of Wonwoo's chest and stomach. Wonwoo's breath quickened, his chest heaving up and down, but it seemed like it didn't leave any major impact on Mingyu.

The older felt his legs spreading, as one of them landed on the backrest of the couch and the other hit the floor. With all his force, he opened his eyes, just to shut them once again when he felt a warm finger slide into his hole.

"Ack..." Wonwoo moaned when he felt it move inside, twisting and probably hitting every single nerve inside of him. "Keep doing that." He begged, making Mingyu look at him with a proud smirk layed over his lips.

"You like it?" Mingyu's breath covered the spot under the olders ear, whispering with the most teasing voice he could pull out of himself. Slowly, without any warning, he inserted two more fingers, Wonwoo imediatelly arching his back from the bed, his breath hitching in his throat.

"Min-..." Mingyu leaned forward, kissing the little spots on the shorter milky white thighs, trying to calm the latter for a bit, because he knew how much it must hurt him.

Seeing that Wonwoo was on the werge of cumming, as his breath started going faster, his strained member standing up straight, the younger pulled out from him. A little breath left Wonwoo's mouth, his eyes shut tightly, that Mingyu almost got afraid that he might be sleeping.

"Please, keep going." The older was out of breath, his chest heaving up and down from the enormeous impact Mingyu had on him just seconds ago. It was a hot scene that was playing off in front of Mingyu. And it would be a lie if Mingyu said that he didn't want to take his phone and take a picture of his boyfriend wrecked by him.

Mingyu knew he didn't need any condoms or anything like that, since they did this many times before, and using condoms wouldn't make the whole thing more fun. With a few drops of lube onto his cock, Mingyu was prepared to enter the shorter boy underneath him. He could feel Wonwoo squirming underneath him, as he felt the tip of Mingyu on his entrence. With a reasurring look in his eyes, Wonwoo looked at him, before nodding for Mingyu to continue.

He entered slowly, as he watched the change on Wonwoo's face - from a reassuring, it turned to a much hurtful one. Mingyu knew the older was hurting and the thought of just stopping everything flew inside his head - but he couldn't. So instead, he started pressing little kisses all over Wonwoo's face, down his neck, waiting for Wonwoo to adjust to the size.

Wonwoo let out a soft, almost unaudible moan as soon as Mingyu started moving in and out, his body tensing in the most beautiful way the older ever could see.

"You are doing great, baby." Wonwoo let out, his hands instantly grabbing onto the youngers back, his nails digging into the already red skin of it. It was pure pleasure that overtook Wonwoo, as his hips met the rythm of Mingyu's thrusts. "So amazing..." The shorter moaned, his head thrown backwards.

He let Mingyu do whatever he wants to him - pull his hair, bite him, leave hickeys, basically anything that the older would do to Mingyu.

Mingyu's fingers were in Wonwoo's hair, as his lips were attached to the latters neck, bitting it, sucking and trying to mark him in any way possible. Cold beads of sweat were rolling down the sides of his face, but he just tried to ignore them, doing his best to pleasure the boy underneath him.

With time, Mingyu started to thrust harder, faster, one of his hands under the olders knee, trying to angle his thrusts, so he could go deeper. And by the look on Wonwoo's face, it seemed like he was succedding.

Wonwoo moaned the loudest Mingyu ever heard him do it, that even the person that might be passing by their house, could hear him. It made a smirk raise onto Mingyu's lips, as he watched the boy under him squirm from pleasure, his neck already bruised with a new set of hickeys.

"Faster, plea-..." Wonwoo's breath got caught into his throat when Mingyu slammed in harder, deeper than he already could, hitting the special spot of nerves inside Wonwoo. The shorter arched his back, Mingyu's hand imediatelly grabbing a hold of the olders cock, pumping it with speed, as his eyes didn't leave Wonwoo.

"Gosh, you are so good. I'm close..." As soon as Wonwoo said that, Mingyu leaned forward to connect their lips. The kiss was nowhere near passionate - it was just their lips, tongues and teeth clashing against eachother, as their breaths got mixed together. Moans filled both of their mouth as they swallowed them, keeping the pace of everything.

With the last thrusts, Wonwoo came with a cry, as he felt Mingyu filling him inside.

Wonwoo's eyes closed, slow breaths leaving his parted lips, beads of sweat sticking to his forehead.

Mingyu liked the picture in front of him, solely because Wonwoo looked so peaceful and calm like that. He moved his head down before leaving a long kiss on his boyfriend's forehead. He saw a little smile creep up onto Wonwoo's lips, his arms instantly finding the youngers ones to go over them.

Mingyu pulled out, watching as white strings of cum slid down the olders thighs.

Seeing as Wonwoo was almost ready to fall asleep, he lifted him in his arms, before taking him upstairs in the bathroom, to wash them both.

He layed Wonwoo in the warm water filled with bubbles, as he layed behind him so Wonwoo was sitting between his legs.

As soon as he felt Mingyu behind him, he cuddled into him, his head resting onto the youngers shoulder. Mingyu bend his head to leave a short kiss on the shorters temple, watching him enjoy every second of it.

"You did amazing. Thank you." With a tiny voice, Wonwoo said.

In his 7 years of dating Wonwoo, he never even once saw the boy being this soft and cuddly with him, but he also couldn't say that he disliked it. He adored Wonwoo like this and was multiple times thinking about how it would be if Wonwoo would at least once act like that.

"I didn't know you had it in yourself. I'm pleasently surprised." He let out a small chuckle, playing with the youngers fingers outside of the water.

"Me neither." Mingyu replied, before intertwining his fingers with Wonwoo's. Mingyu brought the hands to his lips, kissing them.

"I love you." He let out, before leaving a small peck on Wonwoo's head.

"I love you." He replied, giggling for a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I got really good feedback on some of our meanie drabbles that we posted on AFF, so we decided it would be fun to also share it here, since we liked it and people who read it also loved it.
> 
> We really hope you will look forward to the other parts of our series, and that you loved this one.
> 
> :)


End file.
